


I kissed Mycroft/Lestrade

by Williamchu



Series: 短篇文 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Williamchu/pseuds/Williamchu
Summary: 一位厲害的外國女孩改編了I kissed a girl這首歌的歌詞還把他唱了出來！他的歌詞實在太討人喜歡了所以自己便在沒有授權的情況下翻譯了他...拜託請低調唷而自己還把他當BGM打了一篇雙視角的I kissed Mycroft/Lestrade話說是初次翻譯歌詞所以有錯誤請輕拍（欸音樂在這→http://sashkash.tumblr.com/post/22015093726翻譯歌詞有分婉轉版跟比較直白版（？）婉轉版→http://paste.plurk.com/show/1088994/比較直白版→http://paste.plurk.com/show/1089083/接著是文章，如果可以就把那首歌當BGM吧XD我很喜歡那首歌兩人之間的感覺！XD





	1. I kissed Mycroft

今天是個平常日－呃，其實一點也不平常，Sherlock和John還有他們這些蘇格蘭場的員警正剛好破解了一個在媒體間轟動已久的連環兇殺案，Sherlock還差點在和兇手對峙的過程中送了小命，要不是Lestrade和John在那時剛好抵達現場，現在肯定會看到Sherlock倒在地上，成了一具冷冰冰的屍體－連環兇殺案下的第六具屍體。

第五具現在正躺在那個房間內，Lestrade在屋子門外看著John唸著Sherlock，隨後他的目光無意間瞥到了緩慢行駛到這接著停在路邊的黑車。

喔，肯定的，坐在黑車後座的人會是Sherlock偉大、厲害又愛賣弄、相當於大英政府的哥哥，他一定是接到了他親愛的弟弟差點喪命的這個消息，所以決定來看看這裡的狀況。

車門打開了，Lestrade看著那位行為舉止總是優雅無比的Mycroft Holmes從車門內鑽出，他站在隔離線外，面無表情的盯著他們三人，而他的手中依然拿著那把黑傘。

Lestrade忽然有點口乾舌燥，他站在原地，望著Sherlock和John彎腰拉起隔離線，Sherlock和Mycroft交談了，他們兩的臉色都不怎麼好看。

Lestrade見識過他們這對兄弟互相嘲諷彼此的談話，他當然知道Sherlock和Mycroft處的不怎麼好，突然，Sherlcok笑了起來，Mycroft的表情僵硬了下，隨後竟也彎起嘴角，站在一旁的John則是有點呆愣的樣子，看來是在說著令John不解或疑惑的話題？

他們交談的時間不長，很快的，Sherlock便拉著John離開，Lestrade覺得自己不該再像個二愣子般的站在這死盯著那個地方看，Sherlock和Mycroft的交談結束了，偵探火速的離開了，他沒理由再繼續看著。

案子破了很好，可他們還有一大堆後續事情和文件要處理，但Lestrade還是望著Mycroft，不知道為什麼，他就只是想看著他，看著他高大的身影拿著那把黑傘站在隔離線外。

Lestrade口乾舌燥的感覺沒有消失。

忽然，Mycroft微微轉動了下身子，他的視線竟轉向Lestrade所站之處，Lestrade慌張的撇過頭－他並不知道自己在慌甚麼，或許只是因為自己偷偷盯著對方實在是太久了，這不禮貌。

可他還是克制不住的向Mycroft身處之地望了一眼，接著他更加驚慌了，因為Mycroft正走向他。

他的組員並沒有阻擋住Mycroft，因為他們都知道他是Sherlock的哥哥，也大概知曉他的身分，他們聽Lestrade說過，因為Lestrade不想要讓他們因為他們自己的無知話語而惹禍上身。

他望著他越來越近的身影，突然不知道要把視線放在哪裡，手指搓著自己有點汗濕的掌心，Lestrade確實緊張起來，就在Mycroft微彎著他的唇瓣站在Lestrade的面前時，他努力扯著自己的嘴角，將目光從對方的肩膀移到眼睛。

他發現自己竟在視線移動的過程中，被那兩片不薄不厚的唇瓣吸引住，克制著自己只盯著對方漂亮的灰藍色眼睛看，他緊張且有點驚慌的開口說話並同時暗暗想著，何時Mycroft對自己有這麼大的吸引力了？自己明明就應該是直的，更何況這不是一個DI該有的想法和行為舉止。

「呃，請問有甚麼事嗎？Mr. Holmes？」

Lestrade邊說邊領著Mycroft到了犯罪現場比較隱僻的一個角落，這樣如果Mycroft要說些比較機密的話又或者他們想做些甚麼是不會有人會注意到的。

Lestrade因自己的這個想法怔住幾秒，不、他們不會做些甚麼事情的，他們根本沒有理由有肢體上的接觸，他迅速的瞄了一眼對方的唇瓣又移到對方的眼睛，等待著Mycroft的答覆。

Mycroft依然微笑著，只是他的笑容漸漸不像之前那般帶著冷漠和疏離感，那好看的灰藍眼睛也出現了點笑意，Lestrade咽了口口水，他覺得自己要是在這麼和Mycroft站在這裡，他會克制不住自己想吻上對方的念頭，喔！該死的！他明明是直的！

「謝謝你再次救了Sherlock讓他免於成為停屍間中的一份子。」

Lestrade抿了下唇瓣，眨著眼，有點尷尬的笑道。

「John幫了更大的忙。」John的槍法真的很好，狠起勁來揍人的方式也不錯「而且這沒甚麼，救人本就是警察的職責，就算是那個煩人的Sherlock...」

喔，Lestrade止住了自己說到一半的話，在一個哥哥面前抱怨對方自家的弟弟可不是甚麼有禮貌的好事，Mycroft應是感覺到了Lestrade的想法，他擴大了自己的笑並往Lestrade靠近了點。

「沒關係的，探長先生，我有時也很想找人抱怨一下自己的弟弟，我非常明白他的確是不太討人喜歡。」

Lestrade因為對方的靠近嗅到了對方淡淡的古龍水味，他竟然覺得很好聞，他發覺自己渴望知道如果他更加靠近些，是否會聞到更多並且感受到更好的嗅覺體驗，Lestrade的手指再次搓著自己的掌心，他因為Mycroft的話而笑了。

「那我們以後可以經常約出來一起抱怨一下Sherlock？」

Lestrade開玩笑的說道，呃，這不能說他有另外一種意思，好吧，他確實有，他期待Mycroft會主動邀約他一起去哪裡聊聊又或者喝一杯，Lestrade的眼睛已經不自主的望著Mycroft的唇瓣了。

那線條，那觸感，當自己的舌頭滑過時，會是怎麼樣的感受？

Mycroft微微揚起自己的下巴，似乎是在表示他注意到了Lestrade炙熱的目光，尤其這目光正死盯著他的唇看？

Mycroft見對方沒甚麼反應，再次主動縮短了雙方的距離，這舉動終於使Lestrade從自己的想法中回過神，他下意識的將右腳往後方踏，卻沒真正的後退，只是將身子稍稍後仰了些。

Lestrade的深棕色雙瞳直直望進對方灰藍色的眼裡，Mycroft強大的氣場包圍住了他，他現下真的不能忽視對方了－呃，其實他從來沒忽視過，只是自己的理智一直在克制著自己－對方的古龍水味因距離再次縮減而更加濃郁的竄進他的鼻腔。

他緊張的吞咽自己的口水，喉結上下滑動，心臟正瘋狂的加速跳動著，他發現自己正期望對方會傾下身子，微微偏頭，溫柔的吻上自己，又或者自己可以主動向前貼上對方的唇？

儘管這麼的想，Lestrade還是沒有動作，他小小的理智還在他的頭腦裡尖叫：你他媽的是直的！不是彎的！更何況他還是Sherlokc的哥哥！一個福爾摩斯！一個大英政府！

就算如此，Lestrade的視線不時會向下移動又回到Mycroft的眼睛，雙方都沒有甚麼動作，只是互相凝視著彼此，在如此貼近的距離下。

「Mr. Holmes？」

Lestrade低沉的嗓音帶著疑惑說道，他的心跳沒有減緩的趨勢，依然有力的、快速的跳著，他覺得自己要心臟病發了，如果Mycroft不往後退一點，又或者他往後退，但他他媽的不想，他就是不想，這是難得的，難得的他可以如此近距離的觀察對方的唇瓣和深邃的、好看的灰藍色眼睛。

「Mycroft, Please。」

Lestrade呆了幾秒，忽然決定不再讓自己的右腳繼續踏在後面，他將右腳往前移動回到剛剛的位置，而他和Mycroft也因為這小小的舉動，他們的胸膛已然隔著衣物相貼在一起。

「好的，Mycroft......」

Lestrade不知道這個決定究竟對不對，又或者正不正確，喔！天殺的，他都已經和他的前妻離婚了！

他微微抬起頭，讓兩人的距離漸漸縮的更短，他發現他不想管他前妻的想法又或者他的組員們的想法了，如果他真和Mycroft接吻的話，如果眼前這位可以代表大英政府的官員沒有逃開的話。

在他們的唇相貼在一起的前一段時間，緩慢的像是過了一世紀，而當他們的唇貼在一起，Lestrade覺得整個時空瞬間靜默下來，Mycroft沒有逃開也沒有推開他，就只是站在那放任他吻上他，放任他將他的唇貼上他的。

更令人沒想到的是，這個官員竟然放掉了他不常離身的雨傘，讓雨傘就這麼掉在地上，他一隻手覆上Lestrade的後腦，一隻手環住他的腰，施力讓兩人可以更加貼近，儘管他們已沒有距離可言。

Lestrade張開唇瓣，開始吸吮著對方的粉嫩雙唇，Mycroft則是主動的張開了自己的嘴，探出自己舌頭，舔拭Lestrade的嘴唇，Lestrade難以抑制自己身體的激動和越發快速的心跳，他壓根沒想到吻上Mycroft的這個念頭可以實現。

他隱隱約約覺得這太怪了，這不對勁！這一切都不對勁！他怎麼會和一個男人接吻？他怎麼會渴望和一個男人親吻？而且這男人還是Mycroft Holmes！

但他又發現這吻給他的感覺絕對是有史以來最好的一次。

兩人不約而同都想加深這個吻，舌頭激烈的糾纏著，啃咬和吸吮，牙齒不時輕咬著對方的唇瓣，擁抱彼此的力道越發大力，直至兩人都漲紅著臉快要喘不過氣來才漸漸停下親吻，可是他們依然貼著對方的唇，感受彼此的氣息。

「Mycroft.......」

老天呀，他吻了一位福爾摩斯，可怕的是，他們還是在一個犯罪現場擁著彼此深吻，而他更加惶恐的發現自己竟然愛死了吻著Mycroft的感覺，他愛的不得了，這令他想繼續吻下去，永無止盡的吻下去，將手指插進他金褐色的髮絲裡，吸吮他粉嫩的、因濕潤而閃著水光的兩片唇瓣。

Mycroft和Lestrade唇貼唇，然後Mycroft將唇瓣緩緩移動到對方熱燙的面頰，輕聲的笑了，濕熱的氣息噴散在Lestrade的臉上弄得他癢癢的。

「Mycroft，我不是Gay，我不知道我們這是......」

Lestrade這樣說道卻依然緊抱著Mycroft，Lestrade又發現自己愛死了那三件套下傳來的溫度，這讓他幾乎就要融化在Mycroft的懷抱裡。

「可以當做這只是個嘗試？性向從來不是問題，Lestrade。」

Mycroft喊了他的名字，他喊了他的名字，Lestrade情不自禁的想著，他發現他自己不由自主的歪頭尋找Mycroft的唇，再次吻上。

英國難得晴朗無雲的天空掛著一輪皎潔的明月，月光灑在兩人的身上，Lestrade深情的、溫柔的親吻著Mycroft，Lestrade愛這感覺，他沉溺在這吻裡－和Mycroft的深吻裡。

今晚他和大英政府待在一塊，在犯罪現場一個隱密的角落裡，和Mycroft Holmes親吻，是的，一位Holmes。

他愛死這吻了，他好愛和Mycroft Holmes親吻的感覺。

他抓緊了對方那高檔好摸的西裝外套，對方以同樣的力道拽緊他平價的黑色風衣。

Lestrade和Mycroft親吻，而他愛死這感覺。

Lestrade希望這吻可以永遠持續下去。

FIN.


	2. I kissed Lestrade

Mycroft接到了有關自家弟弟的消息，是的，他確實在監控著他弟弟，他可沒有否認過，他弟弟當然也知曉，只是早已懶得親自動身趕走那些所謂的監視特工－Sherlock通常都稱他們為礙眼又惱人的蒼蠅，喔，這不是重點。

Mycroft挪動了下身子，讓自己可以在昂貴的黑色真皮座椅上更舒適些，握著傘的手指則是輕敲著傘柄，他的女助理坐在前方的副駕駛座，如往常般，低頭使用著她心愛的黑莓機。

今晚，Sherlock又差點惹禍上身，差點被兇手殺死，倒在一片血泊中，成為連環凶殺案下的第六具屍體，就那麼倒在第五具的旁邊，當然，那只是『差點』，他明白他弟弟給予他自己的職業絕對是具有危險性的－諮詢偵探。

其實這職業也可以不那麼有危險性，最安全的方法便是只將那些線索說出口，隨後拍拍屁股走人，但、Sherlock？這理所當然是不可能的事，他親愛的弟弟總愛把事情搞的戲劇化，如同一齣驚險刺激的動作片，就因如此，John才會待在他身邊，同樣愛追求冒險的軍醫。

把他們倆的監視程度加到三級果然是正確的，Mycroft把玩著木質傘柄，看向車窗外移動著的街景，然而這次為什麼Sherlock沒有發生事情？沒有被兇手殺死？沒有成為停屍間中的一份子？

Mycroft的嘴角微微勾起－Sherlock的朋友雖少，不過個個可都是他認證過的好人，Sherlock當然不會在口頭上承認他們是朋友，但Mycroft知道他們對Sherlock的確極為重要，Sherlock自己心裡也明白，可他就是如此彆扭，不是麼？

事實上，John和Lestrade探長確實及時趕上並且拯救了Sherlock。

車子已經到達了案發現場，Mycroft開了車門，手緊握著那把黑傘。

「妳待在車上就好。」

Mycroft向自己的女助理說道，便下車走到封鎖線外，喔，他看到了Sherlock和他的兩位朋友－John和Lestrade探長－站在屋子門口。

Lestrade探長，喔，最初Sherlock唯一信任、正直且勇敢的探長，就在John還未和Sherlock同住時，Lestrade就彷彿是Sherlock的褓姆或者哥哥照顧著他，Lestrade確實替他省下了不少事，至少他不用像Sherlock孤身一人闖蕩社會時，在那麼的提心吊膽的擔心自家弟弟。

John在對Sherlock唸些甚麼，Mycroft不想費勁去讀唇語，看自家弟弟和軍醫的表情肯定是John在生氣的唸著Sherlock的有勇無謀，而Lestrade則是神情疲倦的看著兩人的鬥嘴，這件在媒體間渲染並且誇大讓民眾害怕的連環兇殺案讓蘇格蘭場這位盡責的好探長承受了莫大的壓力。

Mycroft抿著自己的唇，望著遠處那在燈光下閃耀著銀光的髮絲，他忽然有點口乾舌燥，微微蹙眉，心底有種異樣感蔓延著，接著Sherlock和John都發現了他，他們一同走了過來，喔，Lestrade探長並沒有，他就只是站在那，盯著這裡瞧。

盯著這裡瞧？Mycroft微微瞇起眼，他發現Lestrade並沒把視線放在正往這走的Sherlock和John身上，而是看著自己，Mycroft決定不在細想，他先是低下頭看了下自己的純黑皮鞋，等著Sherlock和John彎腰拉起封鎖線站到他的面前，他才抬起頭用他如同貴族般的優雅嗓音說道。

「Sherlock，又一次莽撞？」

Sherlock露出不耐的表情，他哼了一聲，John則是將雙手交疊放在背後，等待他們兩人的談話結束。

「還真是神通廣大呀！Mycroft！就這麼愛賣弄？」

Mycroft嘴角抽了一下，他很清楚自己的關心總會被Sherlock抗拒，眼神不自覺的往Lestrade的方向看去又立刻移動回來，他會看向Lestrade完全只是因為想分散點注意力，不讓自己對Sherlock動怒，是的，就只是這樣。

不過Sherlock可沒放過Mycroft這個小小的舉動，儘管他才剛剛和一個壯碩的殺人犯對抗，還差點死在對方的手下，但他的觀察力可沒有喪失，他當然觀察到了，Sherlock往後瞄了一眼Lestrade，發現探長正看著這裡，更準確的來說，是將注意力放在Mycroft身上，而不是他們三人。

「Mycroft，他的離婚你沒從中作梗吧？」

Sherlock笑了起來，Mycroft因對方突然冒出的這句話神情僵硬了幾秒，然後像是要掩飾甚麼的微笑起來，他厲害的、聰明的弟弟總是這麼惹人厭煩，John則是愣了一下，他張大眼，不明白為什麼Sherlock會說出這一句話，還有這一句話所代表的涵義。

「當然沒有，Sherlock。」

Mycroft再怎麼厲害也不可能控制人的情感，他當然不可能讓一段完美無缺的感情破碎，當然不可能，他最可能做到最好的只是確保離婚訴訟可以打得順利，並且那個當事人得到的絕對比失去的多，因為當事人的妻子才是紅杏出牆的那個。

Sherlock依然維持著那帶著戲謔的笑容。

「繼續裝吧，Mycroft，小心說謊說太多咬到自己的舌頭。」

Sherlock說完便火速的叫上John離開了，禮貌的和John道別，背對著封鎖線看著他們離去的身影，Mycroft站著將重心倚在傘上，他沉吟了下，Sherlock發現了，連不太懂得認知情感的Sherlock都發現了，自己表現出的行為舉止有這麼明顯麼？

Mycroft轉過身，原本他只是想再看一眼Lestrade便離去，沒想到對方站在遠處和他對上視線後竟然有些慌亂的撇過頭，Mycroft挺直身體，用傘輕敲了幾下堅硬的水泥地。

Lestrade的舉動看起來是心虛？在心虛甚麼？Mycroft好奇著，想了想自己之後的行程，在耽誤點時間是沒關係的，如果是因為Lestrade探長，而自己也順道向他謝謝今晚他拯救了Sherlock吧。

Mycroft壓抑住他心裡一個尖銳的小小聲音：不！你是為了Lestrade，你只是單純的想看Lestrade！

聽起來像是Sherlock在做怪，Mycroft將那個聲音遠遠拋到腦後，他拉起封鎖線難得的彎腰，踏進了犯罪現場往Lestrade的方向走去，沒人攔住他，那些小小的警員們只是有點害怕的看了他一眼，便離自己更遠些，Mycroft因他們的反應微微瞇細了眼睛。

看來有人跟他們說過自己的身分，應該是Lestrade，喔，不，這是肯定的，Lestrade害怕他們因為對自己的不禮貌而惹禍上身麼？這還真是頗為可愛的想法，如果之後可以的話，Mycroft絕對會向Lestrade說自己並不如Sherlock那般孩子氣。

Lestrade往自己這裡瞧了一下，Mycroft看著對方倏地些微緊張起來的神情，他的嘴角不自覺的微微上揚，在Lestrade面前站定後，對方的視線終於從自己的肩膀移開，和自己四目相對，Mycroft望著他閃著銀光的灰髮和那雖略顯疲憊卻明亮無比的大眼睛，他口乾舌燥的感覺沒有消失，似乎還更增了。

Lestrade微笑著，開口說話，一切的反應都如此明顯的表現出－Lestrade面對Mycroft非常的緊張，Mycroft心底升起了些許不悅且疑惑，為什麼探長面對自己會是這樣的反應？不應該是這樣的反應的，他可以放鬆的，他面對自己不應該是這樣的緊張兮兮。

「呃，請問有甚麼事嗎？Mr. Holmes？」

Lestrade領著Mycroft到了犯罪現場一個比較隱匿的角落，Mycroft的雙眼四處打量了下，看起來Lestrade誤以為他要和他說些甚麼和國家機密相關的話，接著一個念頭從他腦中竄出，在這裡，不會有人發現他們倆在做甚麼事情，做甚麼事都不會有人發現。

Mycroft微皺了下眉頭，把這個念頭連同之前那個尖叫著的聲音再次拋到腦後，他和Lestrade沒有理由有肢體上的接觸，是的，沒有理由，Mycroft和Lestrade站定後，Mycroft稍稍軟化了自己的微笑，多了點真誠和愉悅。

「謝謝你再次救了Sherlock讓他免於成為停屍間中的一份子。」

Lestrade聽到Mycroft的道謝後，他抿了下唇瓣，笑容帶著尷尬，長長的眼睫毛輕輕的上下動著，Mycroft看著，他覺得自己心底那股異樣感更加擴大。

「John幫了更大的忙，而且這沒甚麼，救人本就是警察的職責，就算是那個煩人的Sherlock...」

Lestrade突然止住，他的神情更加尷尬，Mycroft不由自主的往Lestrade更加靠近一些，但他清楚這段距離還不會令Lestrade抗拒，他更加細微的觀察著Lestrade，對方不時閃著光的銀灰頭髮、漂亮的深棕色雙眸還有那會讓Lestrade看起來瞬間年輕好幾歲的好看笑顏。

Mycroft加大了他的笑容，他明白Lestrade為什麼會突然不說話，Lestrade這樣和藹可親的好探長，肯定是認為在自己面前抱怨自己的弟弟不是甚麼好事，不過Mycroft自己並不介意，如果抱怨自家弟弟的人是Lestrade，他的確有那個資格。

「沒關係的，探長先生，我有時也很想找人抱怨一下自己的弟弟，我非常明白他的確是不太討人喜歡。」

令Mycroft沒想到的是，Lestrade聽完他的話之後，竟然真正的笑開了，那是多麼好看的笑容，多麼耀眼，他幾乎就想要立刻將對方緊緊擁入懷中，吻上Lestrade柔軟的兩片雙唇，但他沒有這麼做，他只是站在那，站的直挺挺，然而他抓著傘柄的力道增加了些，那些驅使他做出那些想法的衝動正被他努力壓下。

那些想法，不是一個有禮的紳士該有的，也不是一個政治人物該做的，男人和男人親吻，不，這不太對勁，他不是Gay，是的，他不是。

Mycroft直直望進Lestrade的雙眼，他覺得自己快被那耀眼的深棕色吸進去，他發現自己想更加靠近Lestrade，緩慢且有力的用嘴品嘗他的味道，這或許是人類的天性？渴望碰觸、性愛的人類天性？理所當然，他是人類，儘管自己從不被當成一個有人性的人看待，記得其他人給他的稱呼麼？

The ice man.

但在今晚，就在和Lestrade一起待在犯罪現場一個隱匿角落裡的今晚，自己的感性似乎超越了理性，他的理智正被一股欲望衝擊著，一股想吻上Lestrade的欲望、想緊擁著Lestrade的欲望。

「那我們以後可以經常約出來一起抱怨一下Sherlock？」

Mycroft因為Lestrade的這句話而沉思了幾秒，這句話的意思似乎是希望自己邀請他出去聊聊天抱怨Sherlock又或者順道多些增加氣氛的酒精飲料？

Mycroft正思考著該如何回覆時，他發現了對方炙熱的目光，那深棕色的雙眸裡隱藏著某些狂熱的情緒，Mycroft眨了下眼，他發覺那視線正死盯著自己的唇。

怎麼回事？Mycroft微微抬起了頭，希望藉此引來Lestrade的注意力，但對方還是一樣的看著，帶著那樣炙熱的目光看著，Mycroft吞咽了下，他最終忍不住的移動腳步。

希望他的判斷正確，面對Lestrade，他精準的判斷力時常出錯。

例如之前綁架Lestrade時引來了對方一陣暴怒和咆嘯，這當然是因為自己正打算賄絡他，畢竟自己一開始認為Lestrade只是再利用Sherlock的聰明才智來提高自己的獎金和破案率，而他只能讓可靠之人待在Sherlock身邊。

這也算是一種試探，就好比先前Mycroft對John所做的一樣，而Lestrade理所當然的通過了他的檢驗，他是個值得信任和託付的人，Lestrade的確值得Mycroft信任。

他們的距離突然縮減的確令Lestrade回過神來並且做出了排斥的舉動，Mycroft在那一瞬懊惱了一下，但他沒有因為Lestrade的動作而自發性的退離，就只是站在那，和Lestrade距離的如此相近，不過令他些微訝異的是，Lestrade竟然只是把一隻腳往後踏，身子些微後仰，便沒再有動作。

他們四目相望，他看到了Lestrade深棕色的雙眸映著自己冰藍色的眼珠子，聞到了Lestrade獨有的味道，這令他下腹部不禁一陣緊縮，對方的神情再次難掩緊張，喉結上下滑動，他聽到對方正在加速、有力的心跳聲。

Mycroft沒有掛著那一貫的笑容，他只是凝視著Lestrade，後者的視線總會不時的下滑又回到自己的眼睛。

Lestrade似乎想做些甚麼？他想對自己做些甚麼事情嗎？

Mycroft覺得自己的心跳頻率也再漸漸加快，他第一次在如此近的距離下聽著對方低沉的嗓音，那嗓音帶著些許疑惑竄進自己的耳裡。

「Mr. Holmes？」

他深深吸了一口氣，Lestrade身上的味道撲鼻而來，Mycroft的眼神不再銳利，他希望他對Lestrade的猜測沒有錯誤，希望自己沒有誤解對方灼熱視線裡的涵義，如果一切都如他所想，接下來所發生的事，會是多麼的美好？

「Mycroft, please.」

Lestrade因Mycroft的話呆了幾秒，忽然，Lestrade小小的動了起來，他將踏在後方的那隻腳移回原來的位置，他們的胸膛已然貼在一起，Mycroft感受到了對方強而有力的心跳聲和如此陽剛的氣息。

他知道他們之後所會發生的事情是甚麼，而他現在興奮異常，是的，他期望Lestrade會主動吻上他，因為在他們之間，最為掙扎的肯定是Lestrade而不是自己。

「好的，Mycroft......」

Lestrade喊了他的名字，這個討人喜歡的探長用他低沉的嗓音喊了自己的名字，Mycroft看著Lestrade稍稍偏過頭，開始向自己靠近，他深棕色的眼裡有著些微的遲疑、害怕和猶豫，但更多的是火熱的興奮。

他知道事情的確如他所想的那般，Lestrade渴望親吻自己，Mycroft決定欣然接受。

不能否認，他也渴望親吻Lestrade。

在他們四片雙唇碰到的前一段時光，像是過了一世紀般的緩慢長久，Mycroft明白他這時不該分心，可他還是撇見了要從警車邊走向這卻怔在原地的John－喔，該死的Sherlock的同居人，但他的注意力很快的被那柔軟碰觸到自己時拉回了，他真的沒想到Lestrade的唇會如此的軟嫩，令人無法抗拒。

Mycroft的腦袋自發性的決定先將John看見他們接吻的事情丟到一旁，他情不自禁的放開他一直握在的雨傘，任憑雨傘掉在地上，將手覆上Lestrade的後腦施力，讓對方可以更加靠近自己，摩擦著、擠壓著彼此的唇瓣，另一隻手環住了他的腰，使雙方沒有距離可言。

Lestrade也用他有力的雙臂抱緊Mycroft，接著他張開雙唇，吸吮Mycroft的下唇，後者回應著，他張開自己的嘴，用舌頭舔拭Lestrade的嘴唇，Mycroft感受到了對方的興奮和激動，自己當然也不例外。

他並沒有期望Lestrade會受到自己的吸引，但現下的事實是，他和Lestrade正在親吻，他們擁著彼此火熱的親吻著。

Mycroft隱隱約約覺得有些不對勁，他在和一個男人深吻著，但感覺卻這麼的美好，令人想繼續親吻下去，Mycroft對性向這回事並沒有那麼在意，但對於受到Lestrade的吸引，他一開始的確有些手足無措。

直到現在，他忽然想起，其他的男人、甚至是女人也從未激起他這樣熱烈的欲望，他只對Lestrade有這種反應，就只是一個男人，被叫做Lestrade的男人。

接著，他明白了，他愛上了Lestrade，他愛上了這位正直、有責任感、不輕易向人低頭的探長，與此同時，Mycroft和Lestrade都加深著這吻的力度，Mycroft決定不再思考，他閉上雙眼，享受著和Lestrade親吻的這個當下。

他們啃咬、吸吮彼此，舌頭交纏、逗弄著，不時發出因為牙齒碰撞而出現的喀聲，他們拽緊了彼此的衣物，直至兩人脹紅著臉，快要喘不過氣來才停止親吻，但他們並沒有完全離開彼此，他們唇貼著唇，感受彼此的氣息，留戀著剛剛那個激烈的深吻。

John離開了，Mycroft暗暗的想著，隨後他的思緒被Lestrade打斷。

「Mycroft......」

Lestrade再次呼換了他的名字，用他迷人的、低沉的嗓音，Mycroft難以克制的發覺他想吻得更多，他想吻遍Lestrade的全身，吻到他軟倒在自己懷裡，臉上浮現紅暈的喘著氣，Mycroft移動著自己的唇瓣，貼著Lestrade散發著熱的面頰，輕輕用唇擠壓，然後輕聲的笑了起來。

他愛這感覺，緊抱著Lestrade，和他接吻的這感覺，真是美妙極了。

「Mycroft，我不是Gay，我不知道我們這是......」

Lestrade熱燙的氣息噴散在自己的下顎處，有點癢，Mycroft發覺對方雖然這樣說著卻將他抱得更緊，他感受著對方透過擁抱而傳來的熱度，他陶醉的閉上眼，唇依然貼著Lestrade的頰。

「可以當做這只是個嘗試？性向從來不是問題，Lestrade。」

是的，Sherlock、John、等著他的女助理、工作、性向問題都先等等吧，現在最美妙的事情就是Lestrade和他緊擁著，而他親吻著Lestrade的面頰，這樣就夠了，是的，這樣就夠了。

Mycroft感覺到Lestrade正微微歪頭，後者的唇瓣找到他的，他們再一次的接吻，深情的、溫柔的纏綿著，今晚，神秘且奇幻的大英政府明白自己正陷入愛情泥沼中，但他認為無所謂。

就像他不在乎放開他的傘，讓他的傘就這樣掉在地上、就像他不在乎被John撞見他和Lestrade親吻、就像他不在乎他們的性別、就像他不在乎他們的親吻發生在一個犯罪現場的角落裡、就像他不在乎Lestrade弄亂他的髮。

現下他只在乎，他和Lestrade的親吻是否能一直持續下去。

今晚Mycroft和Lestrade待在一塊，兩人的身影被月光照耀著，在一個犯罪現場的隱密角落，他和DI.G Lestrade相擁著親吻，是的，一位探長。

不得不說，他愛這吻給他的感受，他享受並且沉溺其中，這沒甚麼大不了的，真的沒甚麼大不了。

Mycroft不由自主的拽緊了對方那平價的黑色風衣，對方以同樣的力道抓緊他高檔好摸的西裝外套。

Mycroft和Lestrade親吻，而他愛這感覺。

Mycroft希望這吻可以永遠持續下去。

FIN.


End file.
